Say Something
by melissaisurmom
Summary: Spashley story
1. Spencer

** Say Something**

**Chapter 1**

**Spencers pov**

**"Man its packed tonight!" Glen says loudly, as he squeezes his way through bodies to get back behind the bar. **

**"I know, I've been trying to call you in for over an hour!" I replied, a little irritated.**

**"Sorry sis, practice ran a little late and I left my phone in my office by accident," he apologized.**

**"But I'm here now!" He shot me his goofy Glen grin. I rolled my eyes and laughed, "lucky me!"**

**Glen and I are siblings. You can tell by looking at us as we have the same thick blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He is a year and a half older than me, but because i rock and graduated a year early, we got to start college together at the University of Washington. I went on an academic scholarship and him a basketball scholarship. I graduated after four years with a degree in business management but unfortunately Glen wasn't so lucky. His junion year in college, he hurt his knee playing basketball. It was the injury that ended his basketball career before it started. Glen had a really hard time adjusting to life not being the basketball star. After some stupid choices and tough lessons, he got himself together and decided if he couldn't play, he'd teach. So now, almost three years later, he is the proud head coach of the King High Cobras. He also helps me out sometimes on the weekend bartending at my bar, Hit. I own Hit with my other brother Clay. He's three years older than me and was adopted from Ethiopia as a baby. Clay is brilliant and sweet and very caring and if I'm being honest, my favorite sibling! Right after i graduated from UW, he asked me if i wanted to use my degree to open up a bar with him in down town Seattle. I though about it for a while and eventually agreed and Hit has been our baby ever since.**

**"Hey Spencer!"**

**I turned as i heard my name being called to see a frantic Clay rushing towards me.**

**"Spence, we're out of Jack Daniels! How is that possible? I don't-" **

**"Whoa, Clay breathe buddy, relax," I laughed patting his arm. "there is a brand new case out back under the case of Jose, Maddy had them delivered yesterday." Relief flooded his eyes.**

**"Oh thank god," he said, "I don't know how i missed it! Hey Glen you want to give me a hand real quick?"**

**"Yeah for sure," Glen replied, and followed him to the storage room.**

**"Hey pretty lady, you lookin to have some fun after closin time?" A deep rough voice slurs.**

**I roll my eyes and plaster on a smile as i turn to face yet another slobbering middle age drunk guy.**

**"Sorry honey I'm taken, but I'd be happy to get you something from the bar," I replied sweetly. I'm not actually taken, but this response seems to get the least arguments. **

**"Well that's one lucky guy!" He says and attempts a wink, "and I'll take a Jack and Coke sweetheart."**

**I don't correct the "guy" part of his statement. Telling drunk guys that are hitting on you that you like women usually just brings on a whole new form of conversation your not interested in being involved in. Usually involving talk of threesomes and other things of that nature..you get my drift.**

**I make his drink, heavy on the Coke as he's obviously already drunk.**

**"$5.50," I say as i hand him the drink.**

**He hands me a ten. "keep the change sweetheart," he says and attempts another wink before stumbling away.**

**The rest of my Friday evening went about the same as that and before i knew it, it was closing time. My brothers and I shut everything down and said goodnight. Clay headed home to his wife Chelsea and my beautiful three month old niece, Noelle. Glen headed upstairs to the apartment above Hit, which he stayed in in exchange for his weekend help, and i headed home. I live about ten minutes away (when there is no Seattle traffic) in a nice three bedroom apartment with my best friend Madison. Maddy and I have been friends since junior high. We met in eighth grade when we were paired together as science lab partners on the first day of school. We soon discovered our shared love of teen chick flicks, roller blading and Oreos and the rest was history. We spent pretty much every weekend and summer together till we graduated. She's as saucy little latina with a heart of gold. She's like a sister and i can't imagine my life without her. She even dated Glen for a while in tenth grade until he cheated on her with one of the cheerbitches. Maddy was a cheerleader too, but she was never a cheerbitch. She only joined because she loved to dance and it was the closest thing king high had to a dance team. Anyways, I was secretly kind of glad they broke up. Don't get me wrong, I love Madison and hated that she was hurt. I also ripped Glen a new one for doing what he did but not having to watch my best friend and my brother make out all the time was kind of a relief. I was the brains in our friendship with Madison just passing enough classes to graduate. Its not that she wasn't smart she just didn't really care. She decided to forgo college and get a job right after high school. We got our apartment together soon after. After Clay and I opened Hit, she came to work for us as our bar manager, and has been with us ever since. **

**I got to my front door and heard loud music from inside the apartment. It was almost three am, so it was a little strange, and probably not appreciated by our neighbors. I walk in the door and quickly close it behind me trying to keep the noise in. I rush into the living room and grab the remote to turn down the music. I turn to face my roommate who is sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.**

**"Maddy, what the hell are yo- oh god Maddy sweety, are you alright? What happened?"**

**She was sitting in her underwear and a tank top next to an almost empty bottle of wine. In front of her was what looked like a pile of ripped up photographs. The worst part was my best friend was crying her eyes out.**

**"What's wrong with me Spence?" She cried, "Why do they always need someone else?" Her eyes were begging me for an answer. I walked over and sat down beside her, pulling her into my arms.**

**"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you Mads," I said to her softly, "nothing at all."**

**I continued to hold her and rub her back for a minute while she collected herself. She eventually pulled back and wiped her eyes with a frustrated sigh.**

**"He cheated on me Spence.. Ryan cheated on me with that little red headed bitch that works at his office." She looked so heartbroken. "I went to surprise him with lunch today. When i got to his office he wasn't there and the secretary said she thinks he went out for lunch. I decide while walking back to my car that I'll call him and see where he is and if maybe he wanted to meet up for a quickie or something before he went back to work. As i was pulling up his number on my phone, i accidentally got off on the wrong level in the parking garage. I looked up and noticed but ad i turned to get back on the elevator, i noticed Ryan's car parked in the far corner. I pulled up my phone to call him when i thought i saw something move in his car. I walked over to it and look in the window and what do i see? None other than stupid fire crotch cunt face office bitch, with my boyfriends dick down her fucking throat!" **

**The sadness in her eyes had turned to rage as she relived the scene. **

**"Jesus Maddy I'm so sorry! What did you do?" I was almost afraid to ask.**

**"I ripped the door open and they both looked up at me terrified. They didn't know what the fuck to do. He started putting his junk away while she jumped up and tried to fix herself quickly so she could get the hell out of there. Ryan was of course blabbering excuses and trying to get himself out of being caught. He tried to get out of the car and i punched him in the nose." She smirked at that part. "I don't think i broke it but it was totally bleeding," she stated proudly. "Fire crotch tried to bolt when i punched him but i snagged her by her hair and pulled her to the ground. I told her that she didn't need to be running off anywhere cause he is all hers now," she went on, "then i told him i never wanted to hear from him again and if i did I'd make sure to break it next time," she finished matter of factly. I had been cracking up since the fire crotch tried to bolt line.**

**As i dialed down my laughter, i could tell my friend was still very much hurting. I put my hand on her shoulder. "You were too good for him anyway Mads," i tried to comfort her. **

**"Apparently I'm too good for everybody Spence," she said sadly. "Why am i never enough? I just want to be enough for someone," She said almost to herself.**

**"One day you'll find someone who you'll be more then enough for Maddy. Someone who will love you so much there wont be room for anyone else," I promised, "something like that will definitely be worth the wait."**

**I was trying to convince myself as much as her. I hadnt found anyone to love me like that either.**


	2. Ashley

_**A/N: thank you to everyone who has read and is following my story ;) this is my first fanfic, and while i do have a lot of this story in my head, I'm pretty much posting chapters as i write them. Feedback is encouraged :) positive and negative so please review! And a special thanks to ItsMeCharlee for my very first review! Happy reading. This chapter we get to meet Ashley's side of the gang! hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Ashleys pov**

**I put the little baggie of white powder back in my pocket and made sure my clothes were straight.**

**"Can i have your number?" The cute little blonde asked as i opened the bathroom stall and stepped out.**

**"I'm not really one for exchanging numbers, but thanks, it was fun," I replied coolly. I walked up to the sink to wash the girl off my hands and I wiped the small white spot under my nose before I glanced back at her in the mirror.**

**"Oh come on," she pleaded hopefully, "I'll definitely make it worth your while."**

**"No thanks, but maybe I'll see you around," i stated shortly. And with that i walked out of the bathroom leaving the girl staring after me looking dejected.**

**"Ashley!" I hear my name being called as i walk back over to the bar area.**

**"There you are!" My sister,Kyla, shouts as she throws her arm around my shoulders, "where did you go?"**

**"Bathroom," I answered shortly and waved the bartender down for another drink.**

**Kyla looked over towards the bathroom just as the angry looking blonde walked out. She shot daggers at me with her eyes as she walked out to the dance floor.**

**"Ah, i see," Kyla said knowingly, "another one bites the dust Ash?" She giggles and I roll my eyes. **

**"Whatever, lets do a shot!" I replied turning to face the bar.**

**"Hey let me get one of those!" Aiden says walking up to us from the dance floor. The bartender sets our shots down and goes to pour one more. Aiden is Kyla's best friend. Usually anywhere you see one, you see the other. We all live together in a very large house, well, mansion, about a half hour outside of Seattle. Me and kyla's dad was a rock star in the 80's grunge band, Purple Venom. He also used to own the record label, Venom Records. I say used to because he died when i was 17 and Ky was 16 in a bus crash while on tour. My mom was young and loved drugs and took off when we were really young so when dad died our uncle Mac became our guardian until we turned 18. We inherited ALOT of money, and the mansion and when i turned 21, I also inherited 50% of Venom Records, making me co owners with Uncle Mac. Now Mac isn't really our uncle, he was my dads best friend but besides my dad and Kyla, he's the only family I've ever had. He lived with us for most of my life and would stay with us when my dad was out on tour. Basically he became a second father, but one that was around more than my real father. Don't get me wrong, my dad was a great dad, when he was home. Unfortunately he was usually only home for a couple months at a time. But when he was home, things were great. He was the perfect attentive, involved dad. Kyla and I were both very close to him and still miss him very much.**

**"To honor!" Aiden said as he held up his shot glass to toast, "if you get honor, stay honor, if you can't cum in her cum honor!" I rolled my eyes and chuckled at his toast. **

**"To honor!" Kyla and I both said together as we tapped our shots together and then downed them.**

**"Alright guys lets go dance!" Kyla squealed. She dragged us out to the dance floor, one in each hand. We sandwiched Aiden and started dancing on him as he danced awkwardly between us. We did this often. Kyla and i think its hilarious and Aiden just thinks he's really lucky. Aiden has very little rhythm. After a couple songs I feel someones hand slip around my waist. I turn around to see an attractive Asian woman smirking at me.**

**"Hey Ashley," she said in a low voice.**

**"Um, hey," I replied confused as to how she knew my name.**

**"You want to get out of here and continue what we started last weekend?" She purred. That explains it. I actually remember very little of last weekend. I got very acquainted with a large bottle of Jack and a few grams of coke early Saturday evening and everything between Saturday night and Sunday afternoon is a little hazy. Apparently it included some company. **

**"Yeah no thanks I'm here with my sister tonight," I responded as I pulled her arm from around my waist. **

**"Come on baby, I'll make you scream my name," she whispered in my ear.**

**"Sweety, I don't even know your name," I replied, "and i told you, I'm here with my sister tonight." She looked at me slightly taken aback and then quickly fixed her face into a cold glare.**

**"Your loss bitch!" She turned and stalked off.**

**I sighed as i turned around and noticed Aiden and Kyla had headed back to the bar. I decided to make a pit stop by the bathroom on my way over to them. I stepped into the stall and locked the door as I pulled what was left of my coke out of my pocket. I pulled a bill out of my other pocket and rolled it up with one hand as I sprinkled the coke in a line on the back of the toilet with the other hand. Gross, I know. But hey, its not like any of my other recent actions exactly scream classy either. I snorted the long line and threw my head back. I sniffed a couple of times and leaned my head back against the stall door to enjoy the rush for a minute. The drip was nasty, but I had almost come to enjoy that too. I'd been doing a lot more lately. I'd gone from doing it every weekend to nearly every day over the span of a couple of months. I'd lost about ten pounds and was surprised Kyla hadn't said anything yet. I liked the way that it makes me feel numb. It helped me keep the world out. I had my heart broken once and it was never going to happen again. Her name was Austyn and she was the first and only serious girlfriend I've ever had. We were together for 2 years and we were in love. Or so i believed. Until she came to me one day and told me that she was straight and moving to California with her personal trainer, meathead Mike. I was shattered. I vowed then to never let someone else close enough to my heart to hurt me like that again. That was a little over a year ago and since then its been an endless string of one night stands and copious amounts of cocain and alcohol. Like i said though, the last couple months had been getting a bit worse. **

**I tossed the little baggie into the toilet and flushed before walking out. **

**I woke up the next afternoon and felt like death, as usual. I laid in bed for a while before dragging myself into my bathroom and into the shower. After my shower and a little bump, i felt a bit better and headed downstairs for some coffee. As i came down the stairs, I heard Kyla and Aiden talking to someone in the kitchen. I walked in to find a very handsome older gentleman making pancakes while Kyla and Aiden chat with him from the island bar. **

**"Hey kiddo," he smiled warmly at me and held his arm out for a hug.**

**"Hey Uncle Mac," I replied returning the smile and hugging him tightly. "What brings you to this side of town?"**

**"just coming to check on my girls," he said and flipped a pancake, "you've been MIA down at the label for the last few weeks so i wanted to make sure everything was ok." He looked me up and down and i could tell he was noticing the weight loss.**

**"Foods done, come and get it," he announced as he slipped the last pancake onto the platter." **

**Kyla and Aiden raced to the food and greedily started dishing up.**

**"I'm just going to grab some coffee, thanks though," I said as i walked to the coffee pot. **

**"Ash, have some please," Mac pushed.**

**"No thanks I'm really not hungry," I insisted.**

**He didn't look thrilled about it, but he dropped it.**

**"Oh, Ash I wanted to talk to you real quick, could we go out on the balcony for a minute?" Mac asked with a smile.**

**"Yeah, of course," I replied and led the way outside.**

**"So kiddo," he started once we were both seated out on the balcony, "I've really missed you down at the office. I almost feel like I've been runnin this thing solo again lately, ya know?" I could see the concern in his eyes and a little sadness too. I felt bad. Here was this man that helped raise me and my sister, when he had no legal obligation to. He lost someone when we lost our father too. He lost his best friend and his business partner. I know how he struggled with dealing with everything by himself right after the accident. And i know how happy he was when i became his partner almost three years ago. So eager to learn and put everything i had into my new job. I loved it and took on a good deal of responsibility. Since Austyn though, I had started to lose interest in everything, including my career. **

**"I know uncle Mac, I'm really sorry," I said looking down at the floor, ashamed. "I've been dealing with some stuff lately but i promise I'll start getting my shit back together."**

**"you know I'm always here for you right?" He said and grabbed my hands in his.**

**"Yeah Uncle Mac, I know, and i love you," I replied squeezing his hand.**

**" I love you too kiddo," he said and kissed my cheek. "So, I ran into an old college buddy of mine the other day, Arthur Carlin," he continued, "We got to talking about the label and how we've been looking for some new talent. He said his kids own a popular bar downtown that has an open Mic night every Wednesday and apparently they get some really great musicians in there. I was hoping maybe this Wednesday you would come over there with me and check it out?" He said hopefully.**

**"I'd love to Uncle Mac,"I replied sincerely, " do you mind if Ky and Aiden come? I know they would love to hang out with you, its been a while since we've all been out."**

**"Of course, they're always welcome," he smiled brightly at me.**

**He hugged me and kissed me on the head before looking up to the sky.**

**"Come on kiddo,"he said while standing and pulling me up, tucking me under his arm, "lets get you inside, it looks like rain."**


	3. Electricity

_**A/N: thanks for the follows and reviews guys, its great to know people are enjoying my story! The girls meet here in chapter three, I hope you guys like it! Special shout out to ItsMeCharlee, thanks for reading and giving me your thoughts, its always appreciated :)**_

**Chapter 3: Electricity**

**Spencers pov**

**"Glen leave my radio alone!" I said as i smacked his hand away.**

**"Ow Spence, you jerk!" He whined back at me.**

**"Really you big baby?" I laughed at him, "now you know better!"**

**We were on our way to my dads house for dinner before open Mic night. We did this every Wednesday, and then Dad goes to Hit with us after dinner to watch the performances. He showed up one night on open Mic night and loved it so we kind of made a tradition out of it. Glen and I added the dinner part because my Dad is an excellent cook and any excuse to eat his food is a good one. In addition to being a great cook my Dad is also a social worker with Child Protective Services, helping to remove kids from dangerous situations. He is an amazing man. He was the rock of the family when my mom died. I was 13 and she had breast cancer. She was my best friend and it was by far the most difficult thing i have ever been through. With my Dad and brothers and about three years of counseling, I was able to get through it. It made my brothers and I appreciate our Dad even more.**

**As we pulled up to my dads house I see Clay and Chelsea getting out of their car. We wave as we pull into the driveway. I hurry up and jump out of the car so I can go grab my sweet baby niece. **

**"Hey there baby girl," I cooed at her as i pulled her seat from its base. "I can't believe how big she's getting Chelsea!" I exclaimed. It had only been four days since I'd seen them but i swear she'd grown!**

**"I know i can't believe it either!" She said sweetly,"I just want her to stay tiny!"**

**Chels was turning out to be a great mother. Her and Clay were high school sweethearts and they got married shortly after college. The family has always loved her. She's an artist. A painter to be precise. She does beautiful work. My dad and I both have some of her work hanging in our living rooms. She just went back to work at the Seattle Art Museum after being on maternity leave for 12 weeks.**

**We all walked up to the house where my dad was standing in the doorway waiting to greet us.**

**"Hey pops," Glen said with a smile and hug, "what's for dinner?"**

**"Enchiladas," dad replied to sounds of approval all around. Dad makes amazing Mexican food!**

**We all shuffled into the house and back to the kitchen. I got Noelle out of her seat and commenced loving on her until dinner was ready. Dad and Chelsea talked about a new exhibit at the museum while dad finished up and the boys set the table. Soon we were all seated around the table eating and chatting. **

**"Oh hey guys,i forgot to tell you something," dad started, "I have a friend who owns a record label here in Seattle and he was telling me the other day how they were really needing some fresh new talent. I told him about some of the musicians that show up Wednesday nights, so he's going to come down tonight with his partner and scope it out."**

**"That's awesome dad!" I replied with a grin, "That could be huge for some of our regulars!"**

**"Maybe you should do a song tonight Spence," Glen said.**

**"Shit I am supposed to do a song tonight!" I remembered,"I'll go up first, hopefully they'll be fashionably late."**

**"Why wouldn't you want them to see you Spencer?" My dad asked with a slight frown, "You sing like an angel and I don't know anyone who can play the piano like you."**

**"You have to say that, your my dad," I replied slightly blushing, I never was good at receiving compliments."And besides, I don't want to be a big music star or anything. I'm perfectly content running my bar and singing a couple songs every now and then," I finished matter of factly.**

**"Whatever makes you happy sweetheart," my dad said with a smile.**

**I smiled back at him and continued eating. I had a feeling this would be an interesting night.**

**Ashleys pov**

**We walked into Hit about 10 minutes before people were do to start performing. I was a little on edge as Kyla made me promise to stay sober for the evening. When i walked in, the place had a calming vibe though and it helped me chill out a little. Mac led us up to the bar and stopped in front of a handsome dark haired man about his age.**

**"Arthur, its great to see you again," Mac said as he hugged the man.**

**"You too Mac,"Arthur replied,"Mac these are my boys Clay and Glen. Clay owns this place with my daughter Spencer, she's actually about to go on in a minute." **

**Mac introduced us and we all exchanged pleasantries before Clay showed us to a table up by the stage. A few minutes later Clay jumped on stage and grabbed the Mic.**

**"Hey everyone,"he said enthusiastically, "Welcome to Hit's open Mic night! We have a very talented line up for you guys tonight, so relax and enjoy yourselves! First up this evening, we have Hits very own, Spencer Carlin!"**

**When she walked out on stage, i swear, my heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a strapless white summer dress that flowed around her lower thighs with black cowboy boots. Her blonde hair laid perfectly down her back and shoulders. I was transfixed. She was beautiful. She sat down gracefully at the piano that had been moved to the middle of the stage. She glanced out at the audience and gave a killer smile as she started to play Alicia Keys. The way her hands danced across the keys was beautiful to watch. She was amazing and as soon as she started singing, I melted. I could listen to that sweet deep voice forever. I sat with my eyes never leaving her as she played and sang the song effortlessly. When she was done, the bar burst into applause. People were cheering and whistling and she blushed a little before giving a quick bow and saying thank you and hopping down off the stage. She glanced at me as she walked by the table and caught me staring. She gave me a shy smile and continued towards the bar. **

**"Wow, she sure was something huh Ash?" Mac said to me excitedly.**

**"y-yeah, she definitely was," I agreed as I snapped out of my stupor, "I'm going to go grab a soda anyone want anything?" I asked while getting up. I was met with polite no thanks yous so i headed to the bar. As i walked up i noticed the beautiful blonde was now pouring drinks with her brother.**

**"Oh hey, Ashley right?" Clay asked when i stopped in front of them.**

**"Yep that's me," I said with a smile.**

**"Spence, this is Ashley, one of the owners of the record label that's here tonight," he introduced as the blonde turned to face me.**

**"Hi Ashley, I'm Spencer, nice to meet you," she said with a small smile as she held her hand out to me. **

**As soon as my hand met hers, I felt a current shoot through me. It was like static electricity except i felt it run through every inch of me. I could see my surprise mirrored in the amazing blue orbs staring back at me and I knew she felt something too. After a moment that was, perhaps, a little longer than necessary, we let or hands fall apart. I still hadn't taken my eyes from her or said anything and she blushed a little and looked down with a smile.**

**"I um- nice to meet you to Spencer," I stammered out. I don't know what what wrong with me. For some reason this girl made me nervous. Girls do not make me nervous. But she did. **

**"Are you enjoying your night?" She asked with a small smile.**

**"I am," I responded, "Your performance was amazing." She blushed again.**

**"Thank you," she replied shyly.**

**"You know, we've been looking for some new talent for our label," I started, "have you ever thought about seeing what you could do with that voice of yours?"**

**" Nah, I'm not really wanting to make a career of it," she said, "I just like to write my music and occasionally jump up there and play a song or two." **

**" That's too bad," I say as i pick at a coaster, "I'd really like to hear more."**

**"Well maybe we'll just have to set up a private performance," she replied slyly. **

**My head snapped up to look at her. She had a gorgeous smile on her face as she waited for my response. Oh my god, she was totally flirting with me! **

**"That would be cool," I say calmly while trying to keep my heart from beating out of my chest.**

**Spencers pov**

**"Well maybe we'll just have to set up a private performance," I said to the raven haired beauty. Oh my god did i really just say that? Where did that come from? I'm not normally so forward but there was something about this girl that was making me feel not so normal. She looked up at me quickly when i said that and i put on my best confident smile.**

**"That would be cool," she replied. She gave me a smile that made her nose crinkle. God it was sexy. I wanted to do anything i had to to see that smile again. **

**"Can i get you something to drink?"I asked.**

**"Yeah I'll take Pepsi please,"she responded with a grin.**

**"Pepsi huh? Not a drinker?" I inquired.**

**"Oh no, I'm definitely a drinker,"she laughed, "I just promised my sister Kyla I'd stay sober tonight." **

**"Oh I see," i replied as i handed her the soda.**

**"Actually that's her right there flirting, with your brother," she giggled.**

**I looked over to see Glen leaning over the bar, chatting with a pretty petite brunette. She said something and he laughed loudly touching her arm. **

**"Well it looks like they are hitting it off pretty well," I chuckled.**

**"Must be a theme for the evening," she said sweetly while giving me another nose crinkle smile.**

**God, she makes my stomach do flip flips. What the hell, I'd known this girl for like ten minutes and already she was giving me feelings I've never had. **

**"I guess so," I replied with a slight smile as i felt my cheeks blush.**

**"So, i guess i should let you get back to work," she started, "I haven't paid too much attention to the last couple acts."**

**"Oh, ok," I said slightly disappointed. I decided to fake the confidence again,"so um, would you maybe like to get some coffee or something sometime?" She sat there for a minute looking at me, her eyes showed her contemplating her response. There was something else in her eyes too but i couldn't put my finger on it. It almost looked like fear, but that didn't make sense, why would she be scared of going to coffee? Before i could think about it too much she answered.**

**"I'd love to Spencer."**

**I had never heard my name sound so sexy!**

**I smiled as she grabbed a napkin and wrote her number down. Our hands touched as she handed it to me and i felt the electricity again. I missed the contact as soon as she pulled her hand back.**

**"Well, hopefully I talk to you soon," she Said as she gave me one more heart melting smile.**

**"You definitely will," i replied with a smile of my own. **

**I followed her with my eyes as she walked away. Damn she had a perfect ass. She looked back at me over her shoulder and caught me staring. She smirked a little and winked at me and i felt my knees go a little weak. I didn't know what this girl was doing to me, but i couldn't wait to find out.**

_**A/N: hope you guys liked the first meeting! Alot of this story still has yet to be written so feel free to share your thoughts on how you would like the story to proceed :) I know my chapters are a little short so I'll try to post a new one if not every day then every other day. Happy reading!**_


	4. New Possibilities

_**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer to update this time, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all of my**_** follower****s**_** :) **_

_**ItsMeCharlee- I'm glad you like the twist :) I thought I would make Spencer the musician in this one. Thanks for your continued reviews, I hope you like where I take the story!**_

_**Kath1716-Thanks for the review! I'm glad your enjoying the story :) I enjoyed writing this next chapter, hopefully you enjoy reading it!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

**Chapter 4: New Possibilities**

**Ashleys pov**

**My head was spinning when I got home from Hit that night. Kyla stayed with Glen and said she would get a ride home later and Aiden went to bed as soon as we got home. **

**I couldn't stop thinking about Spencer. I gave her my number. I never give girls my number and i hadn't agreed to go out on a date with anyone since i started dating Austyn. At least I think that's what i agreed to...coffee is a date right? Maybe its just coffee. Shit. I hope its not just coffee. What am i talking about? I hadn't had any coke since the night before and I knew it was waiting for me up in my room. I just needed a line to clear my head. I hurried up to my room and shut the door. I grabbed the baggie out of my top drawer along with the picture frame i used to cut my lines up on. I put it on my bed and grabbed a credit card before sitting down myself. I opened the bag and poured a nice size pile onto the glass. I took the card and cut it into three thick lines. I grabbed the twenty dollar bill I'd left rolled up on the frame and rolled it tighter before bringing it to my nose. I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding and then snorted one of the lines. I loved it. It felt so good to have it in my system again. I enjoyed the burn for a minute and then bent my head and snorted another line. I pushed the frame away and laid back on my bed. I closed my eyes and immediately saw her piercing blue ones. God she had beautiful eyes. I grabbed the remote off my nightstand and turned on my iPod. I laid there and listened to music while my mind raced with thoughts of the beautiful blonde. After a while i heard the door downstairs close. I glanced at the clock and realized I'd been listening to music and thinking for over two hours. I turned the music down a bit as i heard Kyla coming up the stairs. Who was she talking to? I got up and cracked my door but they had already turned into her room. A few seconds later i heard what i assumed was Kyla throwing up and I realized she left her door open. I walked into her room to make sure she was okay and thankfully she had made it to her bathroom. As I walked up to the bathroom door I heard somebody talking to her quietly. I peered around the doorway to see Kyla hunched in front of the toilet obviously extremely drunk. That little ass! She makes me promise to stay sober tonight and she's over here puking her guts up drunk! The little rant in my head was stopped short as I realized who was kneeling next to her, rubbing her back. **

**My breath caught in my throat as i took in her beauty again. She was easily the must gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me startled. **

**"If you wanted to see me again, all you had to do was call," I joked, "You didn't have to get my little sister wasted so you could bring her home." **

**She laughed as she shook her head. It was a beautiful sound.**

**"Actually miss full of herself, I didn't even know she lived with you,"she said, the smile still on her face.**

**"Well i guess its both of our lucky nights," I replied with a smirk.**

**She looked back down at Kyla.**

**"i think she's out, wanna help me get her to bed?" She asked as she draped Kyla's arm around her shoulders. **

**I went to Kyla's other side and wrapped her other arm around my shoulders. Spencer and I carried Kyla back into her bedroom and Spencer helped me get her shoes and pants off and get her into bed. **

**"Thanks for looking out for her tonight Spencer," I said to her as we walked out of Kyla's room.**

**"It was the least I could do, after all, it was my brother that was encouraging it," she laughed,"she was boasting about how well she holds her liquor so Glen suggested they go shot for shot. Believe it or not she was the winner."**

**We both started cracking up laughing. **

**"You want to go downstairs and have a drink or something?" I asked after we finally stopped laughing at our siblings.**

**"I would love to," she responded with a smile. I got butterflies every time she smiled at me like that.**

**Spencers pov**

**I followed Ashley down the stairs and into the kitchen.**

**"This house is amazing," I said in awe as i looked around the immaculate chefs kitchen, "My dad would kill for a kitchen like this."**

**"Yeah it doesn't get used really unless my Uncle Mac is here. Kyla and I both severely lack any culinary skills so we eat alot of take out," she said with a small smile.**

**"Well I'll have to make use of it sometime and cook you dinner," I stated.**

**"A private performance and a home cooked dinner huh?" She said moving so she was standing right in front of me, "if i can get those in a package deal, that will be one hell of a date." **

**She smiled her nose crinkle smile at me and I felt my heart speed up. She was so sexy.**

**"I think we can definitely arrange that," I replied blushing slightly. **

**"Come on, I want to show you something she said grabbing my hand. The contact made my head swim, as usual. She grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses with her free hand and pulled me out of the kitchen and up the stairs. We walked past the bedrooms to a doorway at the very end of the hallway. She pulled her hand out of mine to open the door but immediately grabbed it again, leading me up another stairway. We went through a door at the top of the stairs and stepped out onto the roof. The view was breathtaking.**

**"Wow Ashley its beautiful up here!" I said in awe. You could see half of the city shining along the water.**

**"Yeah, I love it up here," she said leading me to the sitting area she had set up, "I usually come up here to think or just get away for a while. My dad would take Kyla and me up here when we were little to look at the stars. It makes me feel a little closer to him when i come up here." **

**She sat the wine down on the little table and took a seat, pulling me down next to her. **

**"what happened to your dad? Um, if you don't mind me asking of course." I asked softly.**

**"I have a feeling you could ask me anything and i wouldn't mind," she said as she looked down at her hands in her lap. I smiled shyly and she continued.**

**"He died when i was 17. The guy driving his tour bus fell asleep and ran the bus of the road. My dad and his drummer, Elis, didn't make it." She explained, the sadness evident in her voice.**

**"God, Ashley, I am so sorry, i had no idea," I said taking her hands in mine. **

**"its ok, its been a long time, I've had time to deal," she replied looking from our hands up to my eyes. **

**We sat there for a long moment, her hands in mine, staring into each others eyes. There was so much going on in those big brown eyes of hers. I saw passion. Lots of passion. I could tell she wanted me as much as I wanted her. But there was also that fear again. She cleared her throat and pulled her hands from mine abruptly, looking anywhere but at me.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring stuff up you didn't want to talk about." She looked back up at me.**

**"Oh, no that's not it Spencer, she said quickly, "You didn't say anything wrong. I just- I don't know, you make me feel...different. You make me want to tell you things about myself, and you make me want to know everything about you. When you touch me, I feel things I've never felt before and to be honest, it scares the shit out of me." The last part came out as almost a whisper. **

**"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel," I replied honestly, "when you first smiled at me, I got ridiculous butterflys. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since you walked away at the bar." She smiled shyly when i said that.**

**"I've been with a lot of girls Spence," she said and looked down, " and I'm not proud of the way I've treated most of them. I used them for what i wanted and then sent them on their way. I was hurt once and I haven't wanted to let anyone in since. Not until tonight." She looked back into my eyes when she finished talking.**

**"Well that's good," I said softly, taking her hands in mine again, "because i think i want in."**

**Ashleys pov**

**"Well that's good, because i think i want in."**

**Spencer grabbed my hands again and I felt the now familiar sensation that I was coming to love. I wanted her so badly. She was looking at me so intensely, I felt like she was actually seeing me. I was more scared than I'd ever been in my life but these feelings were too hard to ignore. I wanted to kiss her more than I'd ever wanted anything. One of her hands came up and she softly stroked my cheek with her fingers.**

**"You are so beautiful," she whispered.**

**I looked down at her lips as my heart was hammering in my chest. She noticed where my eyes went and smiled softly as she cupped my cheek and leaned in closer to me. She stopped a few inches away and looked into my eyes, making sure I was ok with what she was doing. I slipped my hand around to the small of her back and pulled her the rest of the way. Her lips met mine softly and immediately the rest of the world fell away. There was only me and Spencer, her lips slowly moving against mine. I had never felt anything so perfect. I lightly brushed her bottom lip with my tongue and instantly, her lips parted, granting me access. She tasted so sweet. My tongue explored hers and i slipped my other hand around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. She moaned softly into my mouth. It was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard. Her hands went up and tangled in my hair pulling my mouth harder against hers deepening our kiss. Too soon, we reluctantly pulled apart for air. She rested her forehead against mine keeping her eyes closed.**

**"That was- wow," she whispered.**

**I smiled and kissed her once more softly before pulling back slightly to look in her gorgeous blue eyes. She smiled at me as she brushed her fingertips lightly against the back of my neck. I took a deep breath before speaking. **

**"I don't want to rush into anything," I started quietly, "but I want to give us a shot. I've only been in one relationship and I don't know how good I'll be at it. I am a different person than i was back then, and not good different. But when I'm with you, nothing else seems to matter and I like that." **

**She looked at me for a moment and I took the time to take in her beauty once more.**

**"I'd like to give us a shot too," Spencer said finally with a smile, "I love the way I feel around you and i want to get to know you better. Like much better." She smirked. I chuckled a little, she was so cute.**

**"That can definately be arranged," I replied, "but I want to take things slow with you, I really like you, and I don't want to mess this up."**

**"I'm fine with taking things slow,"she said and I could see the honesty in her eyes. "I'm not very experienced in the relationship department either, I was actually kind of a nerd," she laughed, "and i was more into my studies than dating. After college, I threw everything i had into opening Hit with Clay and it hasn't left time for much of a social life."**

**"The thought of you being a little nerd is adorable," I said with a grin, "I bet you are really sexy in glasses." That made her blush.**

**"Sorry to disappoint Ash," she said,"but I don't wear glasses." **

**"It's ok I'll let you borrow mine," I replied huskily, loving how she shortened my name.**

**She pulled me in and kissed me again passionately. I swear there were fireworks. I could kiss her forever. We pulled back after a while and she reached over and grabbed the wine. She poured two glasses and handed me one before taking the other. **

**"To new possibilities," she toasted with a smile.**

**"To new possibilities," I repeated and we both took a sip. **

**We sat out there for a while, drinking wine, talking about our lives, laughing, and sharing small kisses and touches. Before I knew it the first signs of daylight started creeping up from behind the city. Spencer noticed me looking.**

**"Oh wow," she said a little tipsy, "I didn't realize we'd been out here so long, we should probably get some sleep, do you mind if i crash here, I don't think I should drive."**

**"Of course not," I answered, "We have a couple of guest rooms you can pick from."**

**"Um, do you think maybe i could stay in your room?" She asked shyly, "I promise I'll behave, I just want to cuddle with you." **

**Well how could I say no to that.**

**"Ok, lets go," I said standing, pulling her up with me.**

**We kind of stumbled our way to my bedroom giggling along the way. She walked into the room before she and I shut the door behind me. I leaned back against the door and she looked around my giant room. I couldn't believe I was about to have a girl sleep in my bed with me and...cuddle. And I couldn't wait. She walked towards my bed.**

**"Um Ash," she said quietly looking down at my bed. "What's that?"**

**Shit. I had forgotten all about what I had left laying there.**


	5. Till tomorrow

**Chapter 5:**

**Spencers pov**

**I walked over near Ashleys bed and saw a picture frame laying there. There was a little baggie about half full of white powder lying on it and some of the powder was already lined up ready to take.**

**"Um, Ash, what's that,"I asked, not wanting to hear the answer. She was quiet for a second.**

**"That's coke Spence," she answered finally, "I've been using it since I broke up with my ex."**

**I had never wanted anything to do with the drug scene and as much as I liked Ashley i still didn't want anything to do with it.**

**"I'm not really interested in dating someone who does drugs Ashley," I said as I turned around to face her. The look in her eyes went from worried to terrified and she took a few steps towards me. **

**"Spencer I don't want this to end before it begins," She pleaded, "I can stop doing it, I promise, please just give me a chance." **

**She walked over to the bed and grabbed the picture frame. **

**"I'll get rid of it, I don't want it as much as I want you," She said looking me in the eyes. **

**I looked into her big brown eyes and could tell, at that moment, she meant what she said. I nodded slightly and she rushed over to the bathroom and dumped the contents of the baggie and frame into the toilet and flushed.**

**"I'll help you if you need it," I said honestly, "I want to be here for you."**

**She put the frame down and walked back over to me.**

**"You don't know how much that means to me," she said quietly, "thank you for not leaving."**

**"I'm not going anywhere," I replied closing the distance between us and kissing her sweetly. "Now I don't know about you but I'm very sleepy, do you have anything I can wear to bed?" I asked.**

**She smiled and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out two pairs of shorts and tank tops and walked over and handed me a set. **

**" I'll go change in the bathroom," I said with a shy smile.**

**"Ok Spence,"she responded with a smile of her own. I loved it when she called me Spence. **

**I headed into the bathroom and changed. When I came out Ashley was just pulling her shirt down over her head and i got a peek of her amazing abs. She was incredibly sexy. She saw me staring and smiled.**

**"Ready for bed Spence,"she asked in her deep, sexy voice.**

**"Definitely," I replied following her to the bed.**

**She pulled the covers back and got in, scooting over so I could get in behind her. she laid on her side facing me and I laid facing the same direction. I felt her arm slip around my waist and she pulled me up against her. We fit together perfectly. I was so content laying in her arms. She kissed the bare skin on the back of my shoulder softly and held me tighter.**

**"Goodnight Spence," she whispered in my ear.**

**"Goodnight Ash, "I replied groggily, already slipping out of consciousness, feeling the most comfortable I ever remember feeling.**

**Ashleys pov**

**I felt Spencers breathing even out and knew she was already sleeping. She felt so good in my arms, so right. But now I had to stop doing coke. My heart started racing and I started to slightly panic just thinking about not ever doing it again. Was I really willing to just stop and change everything about the way I've been living my life for this girl? This girl I've known for less than twenty four hours? I needed to get up, I was starting to freak out. **

**I slowly pulled my arm from around Spencer and got up out of bed, careful not to wake her. I grabbed a hoodie from a pile on my floor and slipped out of the room. I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a soda and then went and sat in the living room and turned the TV on. **

**What the hell was I doing? I had a girl asleep in my bed for the first time in over a year. I had just flushed my shit down the toilet and told her I was done. I didn't even know this girl. But it didn't feel that way. In the day that I had known her, I had felt things I'd never felt before. Not even with Austyn. I knew my life was spiraling down hill and she was the first thing that had actually made me want to change things. I suppose that was a good thing. I knew it was not going to be easy though. I thought about doing coke all the time. Actually, the only time I didn't think about it was when I was with Spencer. That's why it didn't dawn on me that it had been left on my bed until it was to late. I couldn't be with her all the time though, as appealing as that sounded. I knew I was going to need help. I needed to get my shit together at work too. I knew I had let uncle Mac down and and stuck him with a bunch of extra work lately and I needed to fix that. **

**I had made up my mind. Over the next few days, I was going to see about getting set up with some kind of out patient treatment. And Monday, I was going back to work full time. Hopefully throwing myself back into my work would help keep my mind off of the cravings I knew were going to come. And again, I wanted to take things slow with Spencer. Especially with everything else going on. I was so lucky she was being so great and was willing to help me through this. And that she respected my need to go slow. Above all, I didn't want to hurt her. I hadn't had the best track record lately but it was obvious to me that she was different from any girl I'd met in the past year. Hell, she was different from any girl I'd met ever. I wanted to do this right. I wanted to wine and dine her and woo her. Tomorrow, I was going to ask Spencer on a proper date. What the hell was this girl turning me into? I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed I had been watching the tv guide channel for god knows how long. It was seven in the morning and I was feeling very tired all of a sudden. I shut the TV off and headed back to bed, depositing my soda can in the kitchen on the way.**

**I opened the door to my bedroom as quietly as I could and snuck back in. I took off my hoodie and threw it back in the pile on the floor. I looked over at Spencer sleeping in my bed. The sunlight was spilling over the bed through the cracks in the blinds and she looked so beautiful. I quietly shut the light out with the curtains before I crept over to the bed and slipped in beside her. She moved a bit and opened her eyes sleepily.**

**"Where did you go?" She mumbled snuggling into my side. I smiled to myself and kissed the top of her head, wrapping my arms around her.**

**"Just got something to drink,"I whispered to her. **

**She mumbled something into my chest and I felt her breaths on my skin deepen as she almost immediately fell back asleep. I closed my eyes, thinking about nothing but the beautiful blonde in my arms, and quickly fell into the best sleep I'd had in months.**

**Spencers pov**

**I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times as I took in my surroundings. I was definitely not in my room. I felt a pair of arms tighten around me and I relaxed back into them, remembering where I was. I sighed contently, I really liked waking up in her arms.**

**"Good morning," she said in my ear, her voice husky with sleep. I turned to face her, keeping our bodies close. **

**"Good morning," I replied with a small smile as I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. **

**"I know we are going to take this slow, but this is definitely something I could get used to," Ashley said smiling.**

**"I know what you mean," I replied and wrapped my body around hers burying my head in her neck. **

**"Ash! Do you know where m-" Kyla came bursting in the room. "Oh, god, I'm sorry..I didn't know, I'm sorry, "Kyla stammered, covering her eyes.**

**"Kyla, it's fine we're decent,"Ashley chuckled, "just learn to knock in the future." **

**I probably looked slightly embarrassed so I just kept my face in the crook of her neck. We hadn't bothered to pull apart at the interruption. I know nothing happened but I'm sure it didn't look that way to Kyla.**

**"Yeah definitely," Kyla said pulling her hand from her eyes, "I'm guess I'm just not used to you having girls in here. Anyways, do you know where my straightener is?"**

**"Oh yeah, sorry, it's in my bathroom," Ashley told her guiltily, "mine crapped out the other day and I haven't picked up a new one yet."**

**"No worries," the younger brunette smiled at her sister and went into the barroom to collect her stuff. **

**"So, I have a date with Glen tonight," Kyla announced as she walked back through the room.**

**We both looked up at her.**

**"Way to go baby sis," Ashley said with a grin.**

**"I would warn you but you pretty much saw him at his worst last night and your still going out with him," I joked, "so you guys have fun."**

**"Thank you, I fully intend to," she said smiling as she walked out of the room.**

**After she left Ashley pulled back a bit to look at me.**

**"So, speaking of dates," she started shyly, "would you maybe want to go out with me tomorrow for like dinner and a movie?"**

**I felt the grin on my face grow huge.**

**"I would love to go on a date with you Ash," I answered and gave her a sweet chaste kids on the lips. **

**"Good," she said, her giant smile mirroring mine.**

**We laid there for a few more minutes cuddling before I glanced at the clock.**

**"Ugh, is it really three thirty?" I asked groaning.**

**"Yep looks like it," Ashley replied after looking at the clock herself.**

**"I've got to get home and get ready to go back to work," I said, untangling myself from Ashley reluctantly and sitting up.**

**"Yeah, I think I'm going to call my uncle and see if he wants to help me check into some out patient programs around here," Ashley said and sat up next to me. **

**I turned to look at her and she seemed nervous.**

**"Hey, don't worry, you can do this Ash" I said pulling her into a hug,"I'm here for you and I'm sure Kyla and your uncle will be here for you too."**

**She clung to me tightly.**

**"I know Spence, and I don't know how to possibly thank you," she said softly.**

**"You just being willing to change is thanks enough Ashley," I answered honestly.**

**She pulled back and smiled her adorable smile. I can't even begin to explain how much I love that smile. I kissed her once more and got up out of bed.**

**"Alright, I guess we better get the day started," I said bending over to pick up my clothes from the night before.**

**I turned around and caught Ashley staring. She didn't seem to mind being caught though because she kept her eyes where they were. I blushed a little, I wasn't used to being looked at like that unless it's by drunk guys. **

**"What Ash?," I said, a little self concious.**

**"Nothing, I just can't believe I am actually going to get the chance to make you mine," she said, her voice low.**

**I felt myself blush again at her words and I walked over to her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and I stood between them putting my arms around her neck as her hands came to rest on my hips.**

**"I think I was yours the instant you walked up to my bar," I said and I looked deep into her eyes so she could see the truth in my words.**

**She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into the most passionate kiss we had shared yet. Eventually we pulled apart gasping for air.**

**"I don't think I could ever get tired of that,"she said and kissed me again, soft and sweet this time.**

**"Me either," I replied smiling.**

**I glanced at the clock again.**

**"Shit, I really need to get ready,"I said. I kissed Ashley on the forehead and pulled away and headed into the bathroom to change. **

**When I came out of the bathroom Ashley was standing in front of her closet, examining it's contents. She was wearing a pair of low cut jeans and her bra, obviously searching for a shirt. Her back was gorgeous. I had to resist the urge to walk over and run my fingers along it. **

**"Um, Ash, I really need you to get a shirt on or I'm never going to make it to work today," I said smirking. **

**She turned around quickly and smiled, blushing. A front view was definitely not what I needed. Her body was so perfect. I could see her nipples thought the black lace of her bra. I felt heat spread between my legs.**

**"Fuck...Like now Ashley," I said, my voice deep with lust.**

**She grabbed a random shirt and threw it on laughing. **

**"I'm glad my pain amuses you," I said tying to keep a straight face and failing.**

**"I'm sorry," she giggled, "I'll make sure when I pick you up for our date tomorrow, I am fully dressed."**

**"Well I didn't say you had to do all that," I joked grabbing the rest of my stuff, "walk me to the door?"**

**"Of course milady," she said with a smile and grabbed my free hand. She was so cute.**

**We walked down the stairs and to the door hand in hand. **

**"Well I guess this is goodbye for now," she said opening the door for me, "How about I pick you up at seven for our date tomorrow?" **

**"Sounds perfect, I'll text you my address," I answered stepping out the door.**

**I turned around and kissed her sweetly on the lips.**

**"Till tomorrow," I said giving her one more quick peck.**

**"Till tomorrow," she answered with a smile.**

**I walked to my car on cloud nine. I looked over my shoulder as I got to the car and she was still watching me go. I gave her a small smile and wave which she returned with a wink. I swear this girl gave me constant butterflies. As I got in my car and watched her in my rearview as I drove away, all I could think was that I couldn't wait for tomorrow.**

_**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :) don't forget to review!**_


End file.
